FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Hotaru came to take Mikan to a party when suddenly they were hit by a car, Mikan was able to save Hotaru's life but at the price of her own, after 2 years Rukas best friend comes back from a trip and meets up with Ruka and descovers the the angel Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Where are we going Hotaru?

You'll see.

(a fast moving car suddenly hits them)

Hotaru...Hotaru...Hotaru.

(Hotaru slowly opened her eyes)

Where am I? Ruka?

You're in the hospital Hotaru.

What happened?

Don't you remember? You and Mikan were on your way to a party. But you were hit by a car.

Mikan! Where is Mikan!?!

(Ruka could not answer and from his very sad expression she knew Mikan was already dead.)

Oh... (Said Hotaru, depressed)

Mikan pushed you at the last minite to save your life Hotaru.

(Hotaru suddenly cried)

I suggest you better rest Hotaru.

I'll just go outside to give you some time to rest

(2 years passed after Mikan's death)

Ruka its Mikan's birth day tomorrow will you come with me to the cemetery?

Sure

At the cemetery:

Ruka, why did I force her to come with me?

I don't know Hotary.

(Ruka then hugged Hotaru and gave her a kiss)

Ruka you phone is vibrating.

(Ruka opens his phone and reads his message)

Ruka it's me Natsume, I just came back from my trip. I want to see you meet me at the cafe at 3:00pm sharp.

Oh no I can't possibly get there on time!

Go Ruka, I'll just stay here.

Are you sure Hotaru

Yes I'm sure, now go.

Ok see you later.

(at the cafe)

Yes I'm still not late; I've still got 5 minutes to spare.

Actually you don't

Natsume!

Glad to see you to, Ruka.

Natsume you changed!

No I haven't.

Yes you have.

No I haven't.

Yes you have.

Ok enough! So where is your so called girlfriend Hotaru?

She is at the cemetery.

(Natsume suddenly punches Ruka on the head)

Why did you do that Natsume!?

You idiot, you left your girlfriend at the cemetery on New Year! Come on lets go.

Where are we going?

To pick up your girl of course.

Hotaru!

Um Ruka? Aren't you supposed to be with Natsume?

He is with me (said Natsume coming out of nowhere)

Hi nice to meet you Hotaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: **The first good deed

That night, a flower from the cemetery blossomed. That flower was as beautiful as the heavens and as sweet as an angel. That flower suddenly glowed and an angel came out of it. She was full of beauty and kindness. She was allowed by the heavens to come back to our world but only to do good and they warned her that if she falls in love with a human it shall be her end on earth. The next day:

(A girl crying)

"What is the matter?"

Who are you? (Weeping voice)

"I'm an angel and I wish to help you so please tell me what the problem is"

Well I'm really hungry, and I haven't eaten since I left home.

"Why did you leave?"

My parents died last month, and then I was given to my aunt who always hits me and uses the money my parents left for me for her own needs.

"You have been through so much pain; I want you to come with me"

Where?

"You'll see"

It front of the little girls eyes the Angel became visible. She prayed to the Lord; "God of great power who created us all please help me make her happy, to end her burden." At that very moment the heavens opened and the little girl's parents were sent down.

"Now you may be with them once more, but as an exchange I want you to always pray to the Lord and remain faithful"

Yes I will arigato.

But Mikan, the angel, which helped the little girl was unaware that Natsume saw everything including the miracle that had just occurred.

An angel, a real angel, I can't believe it. A angel of pure kindness and beauty. (said Natsume in his head)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:** Nightly Wish

I have to see that angel again. I wish to see her.

When Natsume fell asleep a bright light appeared in his bed room.

"You poor soul, you have many burdens even though you pretend to always be contended with your life. Allow me to give you a heaven's dream for tonight"

After she said that Mikan kissed him on the cheek and said good night.

I want to know that angel's name (said Natsume in his sleep)

The angel could not resist telling him because of her pity for him

"My name is Mikan"

After Mikan had said her name Natsume woke up. He looked around looking for the angel. But found no one.

Mikan, Mikan is her name. He said to himself.

The next day....

Ruka, Hotaru im so glad I found you. You may think I'm out of my mind but an angel came to my room last night she said her name was Mikan.

MIKAN! Yelled Hotaru.

Hotaru quickly stud up and asked Natsume how did you get Mikan to come to you?! Answer me Natsume! Her eyes were filled with tears remembering everything about their past friendship.

I'm not sure Hotaru. I'm sorry.

Hotaru released Natsume's jacket and put her hands on her eyes to cover her tears. Ruka quickly comforted his girlfriend,Hotaru.

Mikan is now an angel.... It suits her for her kind heart. Whispered Hotaru.

Hotaru do you know that angel Mikan? Asked Natsume.

Yes I know her, we both do. Mikan is my best friend she has been with me through everything until that day.

What happened?

Mikan and I were invited to a party. When we walked through the street a car was moving very fast and had a drunk driver. He was just about to hit us but Mikan pushed me to save my life but she got hit pretty bad which caused her to lose her life. So I owe her my life. (Crying)

When did that happen?

Two years ago.

Natsume asked Hotaru to take him to her resting place. Natsume quickly noticed the beautiful flower by the tomb asked Hotaru about the mysterious flower.

Hotaru were you the one who brought that flower?

No Natsume it wasn't me. I've never even seen a flower like that.

Natsume could no longer help his curiosity, he was about to take the flower when....

"Please stop!"

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru heard the cry but doesn't see anyone. Hotaru seemed to recognise the voice.

Mikan is that you?

"Yes, it is me. I am the angel Mikan."


End file.
